


极恶者

by O6nomob



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O6nomob/pseuds/O6nomob





	极恶者

“越残忍的手段，让你越快解决问题。”

黑发女人的声音像是掺了毒液的野蜂蜜，听起来醇厚又魅惑，但渗进心底时却让人不由自主地感到了一阵阵厌恶与恶心。

Adam厌恶地扭过头，不想看这个如同蛇的鳞片一般璀璨夺目，也仿佛有些蛇一样尖利毒牙的女人。

“但暴力本身就是造成诸多混乱的源头，用暴力解决问题，会产生更多的问题。”

Adam握紧了手中的居合刀，然后尽可能用冷峻沉稳的声音回答道：“但是你很支持我这么做。”

“因为我要毁掉世界。”黑发女人用右手拨弄着垂在颊边的一绺卷发。“如果灾难不够多，这怎么行？”

Adam心里的厌恶感愈发强烈了，他被戮兽面具掩住的双眉紧紧的拧在了一起：“真不巧，我与你刚好相反，我会建立一个新的世界。”

“只属于Faunus的新世界。”Cinder微笑着补充道:"只属于在白牙中的Faunus的新世界。"

"去掉你的后半句。"Adam冷冷的说:"我们白牙是为了Faunus的未来而奋斗的。"

"但你心里可不这么想。"Cinder的声音中带着一股几乎是腻到发苦的甜味。“你心里的声音是——所有的Faunus都该为白牙奋斗道路铺砖添瓦。”

“闭嘴，就算我同意与你合作，但你终究不是白牙的一员，我不需要你发表意见或是指手画脚。”

“别这么排外啊，亲爱的，我只是想赞美你。”Cinder却是毫不生气的样子，她继续用甜甜的声音说:“我赞同你内心的这种想法——因为唯有用这种方法堆叠起来的尸山，白牙才能登上成就自己的高塔。”

Adam从不信任Cinder这个女人，也不相信她心中真的是这么想的。

但是他也知道，Cinder确实看破了他的心思——Adam Taurus坚信，为了Faunus能够拥有一个美好自由的未来，所有的Faunus都应该一致遵循白牙的方针，去走一条沾满血污的道路。

这个想法并不是一开始就存在，但在多年前它从萌芽的那一刻开始，便日复一日的茁壮成长，最后成了一棵根深叶茂的参天大树。

这棵巨树曾是为一个人而长成的，但那个人却不愿意享受它所带来的阴凉，最后甚至弃他独走。

但今天再一次想到她时，Adam却突然打了个微不可闻的冷战。

一样的黑色的长卷发，一样的金色的瞳孔，一样小巧尖细的下巴——但他从未感觉到这两个有过相像之处。

一个曾是与他共同奋斗的伙伴，另一个是让他感到厌恶的盟友。

前者已离他而去。

而后者此刻正站在一株柳树的阴影下，绽放出奇异光彩的眼睛在昏暗中熠熠生辉，并对他说:“我是你的共谋者，”

这不重要——在他最重要的伴侣离他而去后。

但她又说:“作为盟友的诚意表现，我有义务赠予你相配的力量。”

这句话戳中了他的心——在曾经最信赖的伙伴离去后，Adam Taurus唯一坚信的，唯有“力量”。

Adam握着自己的居合刀，跟在Cinder走进森林的伸出。

“这片永秋之森是我最喜欢的去处。”Cinder穿着黑色的玻璃鞋，漫步于森林中的脚步仍优雅从容。“我出生在这里，为我取名的那个人……认为这是命运的安排，因此她将我的姓氏定为‘Fall’。”

到底是"永恒之秋"还是"无尽陨落"？这取决于你自己的努力。——名为Salen的黑衣女人曾这么对Cinder说道:"你未来的命运只有两条路可去，但你从来都别无选择。"

Adam始终沉默，他的脚步踩在永秋之森飘落在地面上，四季都艳如赤血的枫叶上，并听到已经堆在地面上的风干树叶被挤压后发出吱吱作响的声音。

显然的，他并不想多理睬她。

Cinder也不以为意，她在一块比较开阔的空地上站定，然后缓缓举起了右手。

同时，她的双眼像被点燃的柴火堆一样闪烁着明亮的光芒，她右手手背上显露出了诡异的红色蚊印。

不过站在Cinder身后的Adam还来不及注意到这些，他作为Faunus的敏锐直觉就告诉他——有体型巨大的戮兽正向他们快速靠近。

从远处的地面传来越发明显的震动感，还有渐渐清晰的戮兽咆哮声无疑证实了这一点。

Adam握住刀柄，准备在戮兽袭来的那一刻发动攻击。

但Cinder向他摆了摆手，制止了他。

若非亲眼所见，Adam Taurus绝不敢相信——一只戮兽会像乖顺的宠物一样，匍匐在人类的脚边，接受人类的抚摸，发出安逸的呼噜声。

他下意识地，将刀对准了正在像逗弄宠物一般抚摸贝奥狼脑袋后背脊的Cinder。

"你——究竟是什么东西？"

"这是力量，Adam。"Cinder偏过头看着Adam，一向魅惑感十足的脸上罕见的带了几分天真的稚气。"虽然黑暗，但是强大。"

"无论如何，戮兽都是敌人。"

"你说过你只需要强大的力量，既然如此，那又何必介意它是否黑暗呢，Adam?"Cinder天生就有上挑的眼角，这样的眼型使她在笑的时候充满了压迫感与魅惑力。"何况……你看你和它脸，如此相似——难道你们不是同类吗？"

Adam Taurus从五年前开始，就总是带着戮兽甲骨制成的面具，因为他激进的导师曾说:"如果他们非要将我们想象成怪物，那我们就去做真的怪物。"

Adam一向认为事理就应该如此，可此刻，他动摇了。

"你在否认真正的自我，Adam，如果你连用真我面对世界的勇气都没有，你又凭什么改变世界呢？"

Adam从不信任Cinder Fall这个女人，但她又一次的，将藏满毒液的尖牙刺进了Adam Taurus的心脏。

"戮兽有力量却无灵魂，所以它们不满足于空虚的欲望和本能才会促使它们——去不断追寻从灵魂深处因情感产生的波动。"

"不过只有负面情绪产生的波动才会影响到他们——因为正面情绪是宣泄，很快就会随风而散。但负面情绪是堆积，会一点点压在心头，像散发出香味的可口美食一样，勾引着戮兽猎取它，填补内心的空虚。"

"我应该怎么做。"

"用你无尽的恶意，填补它们无限的空虚——当你的灵魂挈合它们的欲望时，为欲望而生的力量自然会顺从由恶意构成的灵魂。"

"我不是恶人。"

"当然不是，当恶意被欲望吞噬，你就是力量，纯粹的力量。"

"如果是欲望被恶意吞噬呢？"

"那你就是怪物，充满力量的怪物。"

贝奥狼尖利的尖利的獠牙穿过Adam的胸口，并深深插进了他的心脏里，这让他感到前所未有的极度疼痛。

Cinder微笑着，盘腿坐在Adam的身边，用手按住Adam的面具，以防它在Adam因痛苦而挣扎而脱落。

"这是一个郑重的仪式，所以祭坛绝对不可陨落。"她说"记住你的内心的咆哮声——你要拥有力量，你要成为一个真正的怪物，你的力量就是你的灵魂，你的痛苦是你抵抗世界的力量来源，你的面具就是你的心。当他们可以毫无顾忌地被展现在众人之前时，你就可以抗衡一切了。"

Adam眼中的世界时而模糊又时而清晰，它有时明亮到不可思议，有时又昏暗到不可捉摸。

心中的那个人——她的黑色长卷发与眼前拂过她脸颊的这一个渐渐重叠了，她像星星般明亮的金色瞳孔像蹿起的火苗一样开始燃烧，然后她整个人都像一团灼热的红色火焰在熊熊燃烧。

戮兽一点点化作黑色的雾气融入Adam的心脏里。

『无论如何，她都应该是鲜红色的。』

直到再一次见到她时，这是充斥在Adam Taurus脑海中的唯一想法。

如果她不是，他就将她变成这样。

……

"那个红发Faunus……他之所以会失去的一切，都是因为他自己愿意放弃，我什么都没有从他那里夺走。并且……我给予了他更多自我。"

"但所有人都将因为你一无所有，我为此，也为你感到骄傲，亲爱的。"

"我再一次像你承诺，我会让所有人类永远记得自己的宿命——从尘土中来，回到尘土中去。"

"是的，永恒是你给自己的命运，陨落是你赐予别人的命运——除此之外，你别无选择。"

"Ozpin刚刚消失了，我不知道他逃到了哪里，不过无所谓，我即将登上你我约定的高塔，所有团结一致的人都将变成四处飘散的尘埃，注定无法再次相互信任，即使最终……就算我无法归来，这个秋天也注定成为永恒。"

"你不会失败，因为我会帮助你扑灭所有可能从余烬中蹿起的……小小火星。"

——The End


End file.
